


A fight between brothers

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: After Arianna's funeral, Albus and Abeforth have a talk.





	A fight between brothers

Albus was siting in their old house, he was alone and was nursing his broken nose. His brother broke it, at their sister's funeral. But he couldn't leave.  
It was night, so dark and lifeless at Godric's hollow. Aberforth was out there somewhere, he didn't come home after the funeral.  
Guilt, terrible guilt and sorrow was eating Albus from the inside, but he had to talk with his brother, had to make some things straight or at least try to.  
He knew Aberforth was angry and that he wouldn't hold back with his words or acts but he was also very kind and he loved his family.  
Albus smiled tiredly, *he wasn't able to love his family they way they deserved, not even his sweet little sister Ariana*.

But he was determined, he would swallow his stupid pride, admit his mistakes and try to redeem himself.  
*If only that was easy *

The fireplace was painting the room a warm red-orange glow. The door opened, footsteps echoed on the floor and Albus stood up. His eyes met his brother's.  
Aberforth's face hardened and he turned to glare at Albus  
"Why are you here? To pretend you care? About me, about Ariana.. "his voice shook  
Albus was stricken, desperate to say something to fix this, but not being able to find the right words. 

" I came to the funeral, and I want to talk to you. "  
Aberforth's glare could kill  
" You didn't deserve to be there. You are responsible for her death." his voice cracked  
"Don't look at me like that Albus, I don't know whose spell hit her, but it was your friend, that monster. "  
" Aberforth, brother.. "but he was quickly interrupted  
" Don't defend him Albus, Don't! "  
Albus was trying to calm his brother, but Aberforth was too angry, his pain was too much and he couldn't stop talking.  
" You never loved Ariana. You only cared about your progress, about your future, about The Greater Good "  
Albus was shocked, how did Aberforth know about his and Gellet's plan.  
" You were ashamed of your family, of Ariana, you only wanted to leave us and be someone great and special. "  
Now, Albus was getting angry, how dare Aberforth to mock him, to mock his dreams.  
" That's not true brother! You don't understand! "  
" No. I don't.! Why don't you tell me then?!  
Albus couldn't resist and once he started he couldn't stop  
"I loved you all. I did. But after mother's death, I had to stay here. I had to abandon all my dreams and hopes, and live here. I was feeling trapped, my talent wasted, my mind neglected and all my dreams shattered. "  
" Oh, please Albus. You were always special, in school, everywhere. Everyone loved you. The child prodigy, you were great at everything. We all knew that. You knew that. What did you wanted more?! "  
" I wanted to be free. I wanted to do something great for our world. For us the wizards to live better, to be safer and to take our place in the world. "  
Aberforth looked at him in disgust.  
" You sound just like your friend, Gellert. The brilliant crazy genius. I never liked him. "  
Albus flinched like he was slapped.  
" I was wrong about him. " he whispered  
" Yes, you were. He was a monster and so are you. You both are the reason our sister died. "  
" I am sorry! - came a heartbroken reply  
Aberforth lost his fire and now he was just talking like a tired old man who had seen so much.  
"It doesn't change anything. You shared the same beliefs. "  
" He wasn't completely wrong, we need a place in this world and a peace, but not the way he wanted, the way he planned. I was so blind. "  
" You were. And what will happen when your precious friend goes on? When he tries to fulfill your great plans? " the sarcasm couldn't be missed.  
" You knew about the plans? "  
" I overheard you once. "  
Albus nodded sadly.  
" Will you have the strength to stand against him? Or wil you join him? Or worse will you hide trying to forget your mistakes, pretending it was only a bad dream "  
Albus' eyes twinkled with unmistakable fire. He stood straighter and said  
" When that day comes, I will be the one who will bring him down. Friend or not. "  
Aberforth nodded  
" Better you than me. Don't make me bring you both down. "  
" You wouldn't have to. I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice. Believe me. "  
Aberforth turned his back on Albus and faced the fireplace.  
" Go Albus. I want to be alone. It will take a while for me to be able to see you without wanting to hex you. "  
Albus started to leave, but then he remembered  
" Forgive me brother. I was a fool. I thought I was doing the right thing and it backfired so badly. "  
" You don't need my forgiveness, you need to avenge Ariana. You bloody fool. "  
He chuckled  
" You were always too smart for your own good. I can't forgive you. "  
Albus nodded and opened the door to leave.  
Suddenly a voice carried from the room  
" And Albus, be safe. I won't take it... losing what is left of our family. "  
Determination flooded Albus' veins, and a tired smile graced his face as he was leaving his childhood's home.


End file.
